The Odyssey of Boros
by storfisk12
Summary: This story details the life of Boros before he met Saitama and how he became the Dominator Of The Universe. Within will be how he met the 3 generals, how he built his spaceship and armor, how he gained such power, some fights including an alternate battle with Saitama, and as a bonus some biology on the species Boros comes One Punch Man is the work of ONE and Yusuke Murata
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ambition Of An Alien

Along the slopes of Mount Kdun a shaky hand gripped at the rock which struggled to keep solid form as it brushed against the magma within the mountain. The hand hauled up an arm which hauled up a body whose navy blue skin with plagued by burns and blisters. The climber's single eye peered out from a panting face. The child didn't quite know how he had made it this far, he only knew that the pain from his body constantly burning apart and growing back was far from enough to slow his ascent. The mind of the child fell back to why he was undertaking such a trial; was it some grand purpose or quest? No, Boros just wanted to become strong.

From early on after his mother had regurgitated the future lord he had realized that there was no greater joy than testing his might against his peers. Exertion and pain produced a high for the young alien and fighting just had that sort of mystique surrounding it. A contest of strength pitting the minds and flesh against your rivals, what a delight! Boros' species possessed a potent healing factor due to the intense world they called home and were rarely scarred or permanently crippled so fighting could be done often. There was a limit though as even the hardiest individuals could not replace limbs, or eyes, or other important features. Boros himself was not particularly strong rather the opposite for although he was a fast healer his strength was overshadowed by most other children. That weakness didn't sit well with the young Boros who wanted only glory and triumph in battle for even though the battle itself was fun what was truy important with victory as victory led to status and respect which Boros craved in spades.

After one day being beaten down by several older specimens of his species that Boros foolhardily challenged to prove his maturity. the young alien was overcome by dissappointment broke down. He sobbed highly acidic tears from the large eye set in his face. Before people could however he darted behind a pillar of stone. Boros and the rest of his race lived underground in small caves which served as pockets of safety from the deadly planet they inhabited. The planet had only 2 seasons whose effects were apparent in all places but these small underground caves. 1 season was dreadfully hot and all but the strongest substance in the universe which made up the planet were able to keep solid even when everything aside from this metallic looking rock was instantly turned to plasma. The other season was so bitterly cold that the temperature dropped not only to absolute zero but defied logic and dropped lower still. These conditions kept the creatures of the planet in the caves and Boros only felt dejected and trapped within a colony where he seemed unable to prove himself as anything other than a runt.

His mother had abandoned him for after the 3rd year of life the child was deemed able to fend for themselves but Boros still craved the warm hum of the energy his mother emitted when she held him close. Although lonesome and destitute Boros was pulled away from this for a moment by a chance to whet his appetite; A small rock slug was squirming across the cavern floor, difficult to spot given its body was dark blue and rough like the rock. Fortunately Boros too was camouflaged against the rock and he opened his carnivorous mouth to bear his blade like teeth. He leapt onto the cat sized slug and held it at both ends while holding it up to his mouth. But before he could strike a killing he was smashed in the face by a foot and skidded into a stalagmite. His body trembled and his grasped at his bleeding head. The assailant from an adult who was devouring the slug at the moment. Boros could not muster the power to stand but he could still see. This adult had a head of spikey purple hair which indicated that he was an elderly male. The act of growing hair for the species was akin to a human man going bald. Boros stifled the urge to call the adult "fuzzy" and "hair having giant tardigrade" but knew he was hurt enough as it was. After a few minutes the adult left and Boros slumped against the stalagmite. Was he too weak to even catch food? That question would take answering on another day, for the child slipped into unconsciousness.

Over the next few days Boros managed to scrape out some food from within the sides of the winding dark tunnels which formed the homes of his people. Magma maggots were nasty tasting but they filled him up enough. Several times he came across others of his kind but stayed back out of fear. At last he found another rock slug and locked eyes with another who was after the slug. He recognized this as Xilgab who while the same age was a much better brawler who was quite agile. Boros tensed his muscle all the way up to the bald head which had not grown hair as he was not yet old. He sprung up and almost running on all fours pounced upon Xilgab. The stronger alien caught Boros who flailed around like the little kid he was. He managed he scratch Xilgab's eye with a sweep his his outstretched fingers but was thrown aside in disgust. Boros tried to rise but a fist put him back down. Xilgab dug into Boros's side his his teeth and took out a chunk of flesh. Bros was purred on and slammed his head against Xilgab's. This only served to anger the one eyed bully who threw Boros against the wall and kicked him in the tummy. Boros was rocked back and forth by consecutive punches which beat upon his soft head. After some time he sunk down having gone unconscious from the damage which had pummeled his brain to bloody mush. For the first time Boros had experienced death.

Boros awoke with blood dried across his face. He shakily rose and walked off with Tears again streaming from his eye. He felt he could not sink any lower; What point was fighting if no matter how hard he tried he would always lose and if he would always lose then he would be only gutter trash. But what happened to trash? It was disposed of. Boros gulped and headed toward a place he had used before. There existed along the winding passages a small hole where the cavern connected to the surface. The opening was small enough to protect the cavern from the harsh environment but large enough to throw waste out of whereupon the planet would either freeze it and eventually turn to plasma or would be turn immediately. Boros trudged on until he saw the hole to his right. It was just big enough to fit through so he scrambled up and through the hole until he came into the punishing heat which left nothing but volcanoes of the most durable material in the universe which Boros' race called permite, the permanent rock. However even the permite was melted in the hottest areas within the volcanoes where molten pemrite bubbled. In an instant the heat ashed over Boros.

Boros should have been instantly transformed into nothing but dead plasma yet he was still barely conscious as he crawled further away from his home. Despite this his body was melting alarmingly fast and the tears he cried were vaporized the instant they formed. Boros had felt there was no point in living as he would have just been a worthless existence within the caverns but now that he was faced with death all he could think was: "I don't want to die! I want to be strong, stronger than everyone else!" Why he wanted this he didn't know, perhaps he wanted payback or maybe to gain social standing. No, he wanted to be strong because he loved to fight and he longed to dig deep and overcome the odds just one time at least. Just once he wanted to fight and win!

The radiant heat was somehow dulled by this conviction and he crawled onwards out of a deep desire to prove he was strong. His dying body constantly molded itself back together just as fast as it kept being melted. The young child kept crawling and crawling until he came before the volcano known as mount Kdun which towered so high it scraped the black clouds which blotted out all sunlight upon the planet. His arms reached out and were seared by the barely solid rock. Again and again he hauled himself up the summit and with each passing second he felt himself dying but pulled his spirit back from the brink just to do it again. No longer was he crying for his eye was squinting and narrowed with fervent desire. This mountain was nothing, he would scale it as long as he had breath still left in his body!. Each movement, each moment, each step upwards he took was like a fresh death as his boy broke down but he began to swell up with ever increasing latent energy as his body regenerated at an unprecedented level. This torturous ordeal continued for days upon days until Boros finally clutched at the summit which formed a large rim around the opening of Mount Kdun. He gasped and felt a veritable gale of air fill his 6 lungs. On unsteady legs he stood and roared up to the heavens! At that moment a beam of blue energy shot out of his chest eye and pierced the dark clouds which let in the first ray of sunshine the planet has ever seen. This tiny point of light mirrored the power within Boros as his limiter showed the ever so tiniest crack which let forth energy through Boros' body, causing his head to sprout a few spiky light purple hairs.

Bonus: Boros's biology

As males age hey grow hair on their heads which is opposite from human men going bald.

The second eye in the chest is only for males, females have a hole in their chest. When mating the male will lie on the female and place his chest eye over the hole. He will then cry tears of semen from the eye into the hole. The hole will then close up and after a 50 month incubation the hole will open and the mother will give live birth from the hole to a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Equinox

A season passed and the searing heat turned to cold which spat in the face of science and descended below absolute zero. Boros had been adapting himself to the extreme heat while running across the land, climbing mountains, and full body calisthenics like those that Saitama performed but with thousands of reps. He had not expected the change to come so suddenly and was caught unprepared while running through a fjord with hot liquid permium rather than gorgeous blue water. The cold seized him at once for at absolute zero all matter freezes and below that even energy freezes, creating a stillness that kills all. Boros had no time to do anything before that death closed in on his statuesque body. Even the latent energy he had started to tap into was immobilized by the extreme cold and his body was in worse shape. Was he just going to be a dead set piece until the heat came to destroy his dead body?

Boros could not accept this, no way no how. His body stirred as new hairs sprouted his his head. This small growth was enough to awaken Boros and made his body tremble. One step at first followed by another and another. Slowly Boros was moving through the cold. Such an adaptation was unheard of among all species across the stars. This persisted and Boros went on to do his daily training, each time increasing in speed until he no longer was slowed even by the harsh cold of the planet. Towards the end of the cold season another problem arose: Boros was starving. Is energy diminished as he had nothing to give, nothing to fuel his body with. His astounding will and growth had kept him alive beyond the normal point of starvation but now it could not be postponed, he needed to eat. In desperation to took out his arm and opened his mouth.

It felt good to have some food in his stomach but now he was missing his forearm. Boros thought back to the time he had scaled Mount Kdun and recalled that his body had regrown from the horrid melting he had endured. A terrific idea came to his mind! If I can heal from being melted can I regrow a missing arm? He concentrated intently and focused all in inner energy he could harness towards the stump of his arm. Suddenly the stump began to bubble with liquid flesh and morphed around as more muscles and tissue was created. In an instant the liquid flesh was squirted all over the ground and a new arm had appeared within a single second. Boros felt tired, he had used quite a bit of energy but less than eating the arm had given him. He almost retched at the thought but smiled at the same time; He could never starve! He could just keep eating himself to avoid starvation! Of course he would prefer to eat something else, even purple frogshrooms tasted better than his own body.

Boros continued his training regiment over several decades and had become quite accustomed to the single harshest environment in the universe. He had even developed enhanced regeneration and gained some mastery over his latent energy which seemed to always be growing. He had learned that he could channel this energy into his chest eye and fire forth a small beam of blue energy which unfortunately wasn't even to even scratch permium. Aside from that his long years of training had made his body quite sturdy despite growing more hair. The training took another toll as while normally the body would be solid navy blue Boros had nasty sars that glowed light neon blue and crept all over his body like lightning. By this time Boros had matured into a young adult and felt strong enough to return to his home. He looked up to the sky and saw that the perpetual dark clouds were parting and only a light fog remained. This was the signal that the once a year equinox was here. Every year for but a single day the climate would become mild and his species could go above ground. It was because of this day that other races were able to come down to the planet and trade food and other goods for permium that Boros's race gathered. For because permium rock was the strongest material in the galaxy it was much valued. Boros knew that a plateau called Ujilop Point was where the trading happened so he stretched his legs and took off toward the black flat outcropping which was dwarfed on all sides by the titanic cones of volcanoes.

After an hour of running Boros arrived at Ulijop Point and scrambled up the several hundred foot tall side until he came onto the plateau which was perfectly flat save for a small cave entrance in the middle which led down to the caves which Boros had been born in. Looking around Boros could see that several hundred creatures were crowding the plateau, most were of his own species and were hauling chunks of permium around but there were other myriad beings who crowded around spaceships both sleek and warped and were setting up tables full of exotic food, silk, and various gadgets Boros couldn't hazard a guess about. He strode confidently through the crowd despite the strange looks he got due to his scarred and hairy appearance and found himself staring intently at everything he could find at the stands. He had been eyeing a strange sort of melon when a strong arm pushed him onto his rear end. The beaked alien running the stand courteously bowed and muttered to the man who has pushed Boros: "What may I do for you chief Xilbaf?"

Boros trembled at first with anger and fear, how could it be that Xilbaf the bully had risen to the highest position among his people, a position indicating great strength and brawling prowess. His trembling soon turned to excitement however as he realized that if he could beat a chief then it would be the sweetest victory, made ever so sweeter by taking his vengeance on that slug brain! His fists tensed as he yelled out in a slightly quivering voice "Xilbaf, I challenge you to a duel!"

Xilbaf turned and looked over the freak in front of him. "Sure I'll pound you into the ground for interrupting the valued time of the chief. What's your name anyway?"

"Boros, i'm back." came the reply

Xilbaf guffawed at hearing the runt had finally come back to challenge him after decades of absence. "You're just as stupid as ever; Hey looks like you have some premature hair growth there idiot!" Boros came forward and threw a punch with all his trained muscles but Xilbaf caught it in his palm and frowned. "I'm gonna kill you ike the slug you are." With those words Xilbaf hit Boros with a tremendous punch to the stomach which made the young alien skid back several meters. Boros refused to fold and even stood back up with a smile having kept his footing. Xilbaf snorted and threw a similar punch from the other hand. The strike was blocked but could be felt down to the bone and was followed up by a high kick that hit Boros straight in the eye. He instictively ducked and managed to dodge the follow up before rising and nailing Xilbaf in the liver with an uppercut. The two then traded punches and while Boros was forced back Xilbaf stood his ground but wore an angry look. "This piece of slug shit is actually able to fight me!" Boros was bleeding from a broken nose and his stomach felt like it was going to collapse but all he could do was smile!

"This is a blast! How about you bleed for me this time, how about that chief!?" Xilbaf took offense to this, as if the runt Boros could ever make him bleed!. He launched several kicks witch Boros managed to barely dodge before one hit Boros in the chest and shattered several ribs, embedding them his his heart. He spurted blood but made sure to aim it into Xilbaf's main eye as to blind him. He then raised his knee into his enemy's stomach and make him stagger. Xilbaf came back with a punch after wiping of his eye nd struck Boros on the chin. However Boros rolled with the punch and twisted himself to elbow Xilbaf and knock out some of his teeth. As xilbaf began to bleed Boros let out a hearty laugh even though this only made the ribs tear up his already broken insides more. Xilbaf tred to uppercut Boros's head off and his fist made the headbutt of the other alien. Xilbaf winced as his hand was broken but smirked when he saw the dent in Boros's skull.

As Boros started to fall his legs shook in both ecstasy and anger. His regeneration wasn't enough to keep him from losing this battle. What had he trained for? Was he still so weak as to always lose? This fight was supposed to be his first win wasn't it? Yes, he loved fighting, he loved the rush of a good fight, but most of all he loved to be challenged and beaten down because it gave him a goal for him to work towards. Failure was great because the more you fail the more you want to succeed and the more fun it is to try and improve, to crawl back and do it again until you taste victory! He had to do this! All he had worked for, all the times he lost, all this effort was for fun! He was being beaten down but that was pure ecstasy for him. He couldn't even imagine the feeling of snatching victory from the jaws of defeat but he wanted it, and he would have it!

Boros opened his chest eye wide and roaring out a sound that made all the others quiver he shot out a wave of blue energy which burned Xilbaf into charred bones. Boros then fell to his knees, this was death, death in battle as he had felt before as bullies and brutes had crushed him in his youth. But no more would he be helpless. He finally knew what he was and as his body overcame death again and increased the rate of regeneration as his power grew he stood proud and whispered to himself "I am Boros, I am a warrior"

The day turned to evening and the heat increased by quite a bit. The ships were starting to leave and the people of this planet were going back to their caves but Boros stared at the sky. He had conquered the harsh environment of the planet and had triumphed over the chief Xilbaf. His mouth seemed permanently fixed in a smile, this was a near bottomless happiness and he wanted to experience it again. He wanted to explore and find a new challenge so he could again be beaten down in a joyous battle and work himself back up to renew this sense of accomplishment and happiness. So he decided in an impulsive second to jump onto a spaceship that was about to take off. He dug his claws in deep as the ship flew out of the atmosphere and into space. The hair on his head grew longer as his grip strength increased in order to avoid falling off. Boros was off to explore new worlds!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Perthast

The ship Boros had clung to was slowing down and you could see a sparling city of neon, hologram advertisements, and sleek skyscrapers. Heading lower a floating hologram saying "Welcome To Perthast." was visible. As the spaceship headed towards a vast stretch where an assortment of other ships were docking into parking spaces which took the form of honeycomb looking skyscrapers in which each hole was parked a ship. Boros decided he didn't want to be discovered so when they were near enough to the ground he let go and crashed into the ground, startling the passers by who had been checking out the shops on Flilk Street. His legs were broken but a few seconds was sufficient to get them in working order. Seeing the people scattering from him Boros decided to run off into an alley and lay low.

After an hour of making his way through narrow alleys and streets filled with stores, housing, and recreational sites Boros began to get hungry. He looked around the street which was lit by floating orb shaped robots who cat light over the streets which were blocked from the sun by the dense traffic of flying cars 3 stories above the ground. The first place Boros saw with a sign for food was a diner built into the left side of the street. When he walked inside he saw it was much bigger than it looked and contained several pillars filled with water and fish which had tables built around them so you could have the experience of an aquarium and a restaurant at once. The pillars cast a gente wavy pattern upon the black walls lighted by blue neon which made you feel as if you were underwater. Boros saw that the seated people were eating so he sat at a table and was greeted by a small metal disc the size of a coin which projected a glowing hologram menu in front of him. He didn't have a clue what this was supposed to mean so he put his hand through the menu and ended up ordering half the menu. "Your food will be out shortly" said a soothing voice from the disk. Boros was confused for a second but suddenly a look of understanding came over him.

He rose from his seat and reached into the pillar to grab at a fish. The water burst out and splashed everywhere causing a mass panic. Boros himself feasted on the fish who had flopped onto the flooding floor. "Bastard! Get out of here!" Boros turned to see a reptilian employee charging him and he assumed the person wanted a fight so he smacked the employee and caused the would be assailant to run off. Boros shrugged and walked out, having filled his stomach. Boros didn't feel like learning the customs here so he decided he try going back into the alleys where he could do his workout under cover of the shadows cast from the siny mechanical buildings. Tomorrow he would do some more exploring.

Several dozen blocks away stood a bar with a stained metal wall and a flickering "Booze" sign. The street was empty aside from the few aliens laying along the street passed out with narcotics scattered around them. Even the air above was free from flying cars and the lighting robots were heavily graffitied. Within the bar the atmosphere was quite rustic with wooden flooring and red barstools in bad condition. The drinks in back of the wooden counter were lit up with a neon pink light which also shed faint light on several posters of half naked creatures from amongst the stars. On one of the barstools was a tall and rotund creature with thick muscular limbs set upon a globe like stomach. The skin was so grey and shiny the alien appeared sculpted out of pure iron. It had on a loose red bathrobe which covered most everything but they black mass of hair which covered a grotesque warthog head with 4 eyes poking out from the jungle of fur. Across from him was a puke orange colored bug alien who appeared very much like a 6 foot tall ant wears a tuxedo. "Unthinkable that someone would try to mess with our establishments in this district." spat out the bartending bug.

The metallic warthog creature downed his drink in a single gulp and let out a mighty burp. "Phedo will take care of him, nothing to worry about."

Boros had roused himself from his place next to broken down streetlight robot and started down a street leading away from the restaurant he had ruined. After a while he noticed the crowd of people start to clear out which revealed a tall, thin alien in a black suit and tie. He held a blade with a red plasma surrounding the edges and brought it up until the red glow illuminated his sharp teeth which was partially obscured by tentacles growing from his head and down his scaly red face. "I hadn't thought that someone with your description would just be roaming around so freely, you're a bold one aren't you?"

Boros felt a strong killing aura flowing off of his opponent and his skin tingle with warning signals; This guy was strong! Boros lept toward the swordsman in front of him but his speed was nothing compared to his foe. With just 1 slice Boros' head was hewn from his neck and he collapsed with a dumbfounded look on his face. Phedo simply walked away, fading into the apathetic and desensitized crowd who had become numb to the activities of the mob. But hours later the thinned out crowd was stunned as the decapitated body which had been pushed into an alley began to stir. Boros began to shiver and his head sprouted a few new strands of hair. Suddenly his body sat up and picked up the head which was peering around to see if he was still alive. The head was plopped back onto the neck and the tendons knitted back together. Boros still had a stiff neck but besides that he was fine. This was a shock to Boros as he never imagine that he could recover from a beheading, he had thought that loss was the end. He strode back into the street where all of the bystanders had ran away thinking they were seeing some sort of ghost. One of the scattering civilians had taken out a small disc when he was out of Boros' sight and had made a call to the local mob boss who was still having a drink in the bar he owned.

"You let him live!?" the monstrous warthog shouted at the assassin known Phedo.

"Boss, I took his head off; That guy is dead as dead can be!".

"You've had too much to drink! Get out of here and this time bring his head back here!" Phedo skittered out of the bar with as much haste as he could muster. "I need another fucking drink."

With some informer tips among the mob members who had been tracking Boros, Phedo found him quite quickly. "I must have been seeing things last time cause I thought your head flew off. This time I'll make sure of it." he said while pinching himself to check if he was still awake. Boros was about to open his mouth when Phedo swung his plasma bladed sword which Boros just barely avoided, noting that Phedo had used the same attack twice. Before he could think he was set upon again and had to avoid a flurry of swipes that dealt him several shallow cuts. "What the hell, did you get faster?" Boros again tried to answer but was cut off and stabbed in the arm. With no time to act Boros jumped to the side and landed on a streetlight robot before jumping again to land on the side of a building while the robot was sliced clean in half. Boros again had to dodge a slash but had his foot nicked. Rolling onto the ground Boros was forced on the defensive and suffered many cuts and a deep cut to his chest eye. The blade buzzed by once again and Boros could hear the sound of the blade slicing the air only when the blade itself reached his ears.

"Damn!" Boros yelled out in frustration. Now he couldn't use his energy blast, not that he had the time to either. He had grown a lot faster since the last loss to Phedo but he was still slower to the point that all he could be was back away and still take damage. Not to mention his regeneration would eventually tire him out; how could he beat an opponent as fast as sound itself? He dodged to the left but was caught with a succession of slashes which turned the front of his torso into a bleeding mess. Boros leaned back against the wall, breathing with difficulty. He might very well die here, but that made it all the more fun! Again Pedo charged and Boros had just a moment to think something up; What if he used his energy not to blast someone but instead to create a force to launch himself like a rocket? No time to think it over so Boros lept to the side and willed all his energy in the opposite direction. His body seemed to fly as he sped through the air at a speed surpassing sound. A sonic boom occured and kocked Phedo back a bit. Boros gathered himself again and used a burst of energy to chare Phedo. The swordsman was able to sidestep just in time but turned around to see Boros had already reversed direction by shooting out energy midair to turn himself around while still above ground. Phedo had thought he dodged this attack as well but one of his tentacles was grabbed and he was thrown against a building. Boros again sped at the swordsman but was met by an attack this time. The two engaged in a high speed battle at close range which played to Phedo's advantage due to Boros having only very rough control over his ability. Slowly but surely this advantage shifted as Boros grew more accustomed to this power and gradually he began to hit and push Phedo back. While they fought Boros' scars which glowed with blue lightning along his navy blue body widened. They grew more numerous as well until it seemed that an electrical storm was being shot out of his eye across the dark sky that was his body.

Jumping backwards the assassin managed to gain some space and stood in the same position he had been n when he had decapitated Boros. The young alien recognized this and strangely charged straight on with a punch. Phedo grinned wide "I've got you!" He swung his sword and took off Boros's arm which only made the young alien smirk.

"This is my victory!" Boros suddenly regenerated his arm and it flew back out to its position so quickly it was if Boros had thrown a punch. The fist of the new arm was already clenched and it hit Phedo square in the middle of his face. Boros then used his other arm to land the killing blow to Phedo's midsectio which sent the tentacled swordsman flying along the street. Boros coughed up some blood as he took his time healing from all the cuts. He noticed that his opponent had dropped a small disc of his his suit's pocket and he picked it up which triggered a hologram to appear. Through it he saw a map of the streets in the general area. On it were 2 red dots, one of which was beeping. After finding out that his hand went straight through the map he decided to keep exploring but as he walked around he noticed that the red dot was moving in the same direction. "Interesting, this device tells me where I am." He peered at the 2nd stationary red dot and decided to head towards it, having his curiosity roused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Goolin

Boros made his way through the increasingly run down and seedy streets until he looked and found he was standing in front of the red do which so happened to be a rustic looking bar with a sign hanging off the scratched up metal door saying: "Durf's Bar". Boros kicked the door in and saw the flickering neon lights of the bar falling on an orange ant like creature behind the bar and a metallic warthog in front. The warthog was holding what looked like a huge transparent sea slug with 4 pseudopods growing from its body. The warthog turned and exclaimed "My door! You fucker!" He then dropped the slug who gasped as he fell to the floor and said to the ant "get him!"

"Right away Mr. Durf!" replied the ant who suddenly emitted a red aura and began to float in the air. Boros was taken aback by this sudden power and left himself open to having some of the barstools flung at him with psychic powers. He quickly snapped back and deftly smacked away each stools and sent them careening into the walls. Just then he felt himself go rigid and a deep pain washed over him. He was being spun around while having his organs crushed, blood spurting out of his contorting body and breaking neck. Boros strained himself and his eyes became red and bloodshot as he began to glow brightly from the deep scars in his body. Slowly he was adjusting to the power and twisting himself back into shape. 1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps ever increasing in ease. Boros was breaking free while the ant had his veins almost bulging out of his head. The young alien at last grew so resistant that the binding was barely a hindrance and he charged. Suddenly he felt the bind go away and saw the beaten up bar stools fly at him. To power through Boros released his energy and shot forward, coming into contact with the ant's psychic shield. Boros rained a fusillade of punches down on the shield and could see it weakening. He raised his fist to deliver a finisher but was pounded from his left side and ent sprawling onto the floor.

Durf the metallic warthog creature had taken action and was snorting in rage at his underling's failure. "I gotta do everything don't I." Boros came at Durf with a barrage of kicks and a couple strong punches to end the combo but they all were stopped by Durf's solid silvery body. Though the impact had shattered Boros' bones he continued his fruitless assault. This was at last stopped as another punch from Durf knocked the wind out of Boros. He could barely keep standing but somehow managed to jump out of the way of the following blow but was not so lucky with the next. "How did Phedo lose to a twerp like you anyway!" shouted Durf as he barely missed his smaller foe with a wall shattering punch. Seeing where Boros was going the mob boss spun around and kicked Boros in the stomach before following with a two punch combo. Boros was so overpowered and his attacks didn't seem to get any reaction. He had to try though! Raising himself off the floor with a kick Boros struck Durf in the neck but didn't deal any damage. Then he felt himself unable to move. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the any using his power before it all went black when Durf ripped his upper half from his lower body. "Take his corpse to the incinerator."

Boros regained his vision and found he was being telepathically carried away from the bar which from this distance looked to be a 2 or 3 minute walk away by now. Noticing that the ant who was carrying him was grumbling absentmindedly he released some energy to propel his top half into his bottom half. When they collided they stitched back together and in the next instant he kicked the ant in the head before any shield could be put up. The psychic power vanished with the brain of the ant being damaged and Boros finished the job by stomping the ant's head into a pile of bloody brains. "I'm quite surprised I recovered from a loss that quickly." He turned back to face the bar and sped back with all his might. Within a few seconds he skidded in front of the open door and charged back in. Durf had gone back to harassing and threatening the transparent slug over the money the slug owed him and was met with a kick to the abdomen which astoundingly stung a little. He turned over to Boros and his eyes widened.

"How… do I have to turn you into bloody paste to kill you!?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead sent out a straightforward punch that to his surprise Boros blocked with both his arms. From then on Boros swarmed his much larger opponent with everything he had and actually caused his foe some slight pain. Durf responded with attacks that seldom hit his agile opponent but when they did only served to make Boros fight back even harder. The young alien twisted torso with his next punch to put the power of his whole body behind it and this time he actually managed to move Durf. Again and again Boros threw these full body strikes, ignoring the pain from any of the blows he was hit with. Eventually Durf crumbled when Boros landed a body shot so strong it sent a shockwave across the room, shattering bottles and embedding Boros' fist deep with Durf's stomach. The warthog like alien squealed slightly but was lifted up from the floor and lost the life from his eyes. The intense weight snapped Boros' forearm from his elbow and it fell to the floor along with Durf.

Boros leaned back against the bar counter and panted in pain and exhaustion. He eyed the slug who seemed to be fiddling with the register in order to find some cash. "Hey, got anything to eat?" inquired Boros.

The slug who introduced himself as "Goolin" had agreed that he owed Boros for helping him out of a pinch and took him to an mechanical workshop in the seedy part of town right next to a small lot where various old vehicles and devices had been scrapped. "I'm happy to introduce you to castle Goolin!" the slug creature had as he pressed a button on the side of his workshop which prompted a metal door matching the same puke green color of the rough building to slide open. "Those bastards have been taking 70% of my revenue ever since they moved into the area and I just couldn't do it anymore." A bundle of sparkles dispersed through his body which was as clear as polished glass. "But now that you got me out of that pinch i'm golden!" Boros followed Goolin into the workshop which had brick walls and what would have been a large empty space had it not been cluttered by a mess of workbenches with tools, blueprints, and piles of scrap metal. All the tables surrounded a raised platform where there sat a mostly constructed one person spaceship shaped like a black egg with cluster of thrusters on one end and a slot for a key in the left side of the ship. "Real beauty ain't she? C'mon I'll hook you up with some grub." Goolin squirmed his way over to a door at the over side of the room and opened it to reveal a cozy room with a mattress over the ground. One wall of the room had a rack of keys and the other had a refrigerator. Standing in the corner was a nightstand where a hologram disc lay and projected an image of the weather channel. Goolin opened the fridge and motioned for Boros to take something. The spiky haired alien was only happy to oblige and took a large drumstick which must have come from some large bird. He chomped away at it greedily while Goolin relaxed over his mattress. "So what's your name bud?"

"Boros came the reply which was stifled by the full mouth which the hungry alien sported.

"Well Boros what's your deal? You ain't my guardian angel are you?" Boros shook his head in between bites.

"I'm just a traveler looking to fight and have fun." This statement was met with a hearty laugh from Goolin.

"Simple guy ain't you? I'm thinking grander; Someday I wanna become a big tycoon running a company producing spaceships that I designed myself." He leaned over to Boros. "I've got a real knack for that sorta stuff, i'm a lot smarter than I look y'know." He continued on despite Boros being more invested in his food than the speech. "I get some good business repairing cars and spaceships here but those bastards you killed were cutting into my profits so hard I couldn't even get a decent business going but know that they ain't here i'm gonna start soaring to the top." Goolin agained laughed in a much clearer voice than one would expect of a slug like creature.

Boros nodded along as Goolin spoke but was thinking to himself "Maybe I could get a spaceship from this guy but I don't have any of, what was it called again? Money?" Cleaning his drumstick down to the bone Boros let out a satisfied sigh.

Goolin rose "done? I'll take you over to the incinerator." He was cut off as he saw Boros swallow the bone as well. "Can't say i've seen someone who isn't a dissolving eater like me chomp down a bone like that before, just where are you from anyway? Boros put his hand on his ever growing head of hair and scratched it thoughtfully. Goolin sat still for a bit expecting an answer but became impatient quickly. "Hey you gonna answer or are you some kind of amnesiac? Hello? Boros adjusted his sitting position and looked over at Goolin with a bright smile.

"Sorry but where I come from we don't name everything like you. We only know our planet as home, nothing more, nothing less." He was enjoying his stay with Goolin, the slug seemed nice enough but a little rough around the edges, not to mention it was pretty neat that he made spaceships; at least Boros thought so. "By the way," he asked inquisitively, "why do people seem to exchange those small pieces of paper and metal you call money for goods? Would it not be simpler to just exchange goods for goods? For instance I could trade you a hunk of permium for one of those meat sticks."

"Money is more objective, you can assign how much something costs in money very objectively whereas trading goods can often lead to haggling over how much the goods are worth to each other. Also why permium as an example? That shit is so valuable you could buy my workshop with a pebble."

"Funny, the only thing tough enough to survive my planet is permium so I just assumed it was on every planet."

Goolin jiggled around in shock, "you oughta show me that planet sometime, ok buddy?" Goolin was silent for a moment before blurting out: "Hey where is your planet anyway?"

Boros responded by pointing left and saying: "3 stars systems that way."

"You can point out the direction but I bet you couldn't read the map to get there, geez what a guy!" Goolin replied

Boros had been evaluating this city since he had gotten here. It was fun when he fought those strong guys but he didn't think he would fit in here at all. Maybe he should try to find a wilder planet where he wouldn't have to deal with money or being a "responsible citizen". He looked over to Goolin "Do you think I could get a spaceship?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: King Of The Jungle

"You mean to ask me for a free spaceship?" Goolin questioned.

Boros smirked, "is saving your life and allowing you to claim 70% of your money worth the cost of a single spaceship?"

Goolin let out a laugh as his semi liquid form jiggled in relaxation. "You'd make a good salesperson kid. You're right though, and i'm willing to give you one. Lucky for you I have one almost done, just gimme a few days and i'll have it ready."

The next few days Boros helped Goolin with any physical labor or simple tasks while the spaceship had the finishing touches put on it. When it was done Boros was instructed on the control and handed the key. The pair then took to spaceship out to the scrap yard next to Goolin's workshop and Boros cleared some of the junk away. He then opened the cockpit and hopped into a metal seat which slightly reclined away from a control panel with a dozen or so various shaped buttons and a disc which projected a touch screen hologram for piloting. Goolin and Boros exchanged goodbyes and then Boros closed the hatch of the egg shaped pod before engaging the engines and shooting off in the sky while giving one last wave to Goolin.

The blue fire from the thrusters shot Boros through the atmosphere and he again admired the vastness and many celestial bodies of space. This time however he had more of a chance to sight see as he didn't have t hang on for dear life. Passing by the sun he could feel the warmth hitting the ship and turning the inside into a sauna. After a while he had seen enough to satisfy his sense of wonder uso he pulled up his touchscreen and maxxed out his speed. A tingling feeling came over him as he was thrown to the back of his seat. Zooming through space he could note all the stars passing by him like long speeding lasers. All around him were the comet like trails of stars which formed a bright white mosaic of sparkling marbles which took him away from the light headedness that such a speed bestowed upon him. His eye was a mirror reflecting the vast universe as it filled his vision with unimaginable beauty. Boros' smile was so wide it reached from ear to ear bearing his sharp and polished white teeth.

For what seemed a blissful eternity Boros sat there and watched existence flash by him but he was interrupted when a robotic voice from the signal signalled to him: "Inhabitable planet located." Boros slowed down his speed and the world came into full view. Before him was a planet of vast green with long streaks of blue criss crossing it at every angle. He adjusted his trajectory and began to descend through the atmosphere and into the clouds. Lower and lower he went until he burst through the clouds to catch a glimpse of an endless jungle of titanic trees which stood up to several thousand meters tall in some cases. The only reprieves from the lushious rainforest were mountains which appeared as only rocky outcroppings next to the trees and every now and again a mighty raging river a mile or more across. Boros saw a nice mountain to land on and slowed to a landing speed until he could see a nook or cranny. After a short search he found a tiny cave which he brought his ship into. The cave was barely tall enough to fit in and only went on for 5 or so meters. Luckily the cave was empty so he strode out and stood facing the endless forest while putting his hands on his hips. He closed his eyes and felt a cool pleasant breeze flow by him. While he had his eyes closed however a strange feeling of weightlessness came over him and he found that he was being carried away by a whale sized parrot of some sort with blue, red, and yellow feathers. Boros ripped himself free and quickly regrew the arm he had lost doing so. The bird swooped around and made a dive for the falling alien. Boros turned in the air and fired off the energy which enabled him to fly on his own power. He thus flew into the side of the mountain and sprinted up towards the viciously sharp peak. The parrot flew after its wounded prey and let out a terrible squawk. Boros reached the peak ahead and took a tremendous jump upward. The bird followed but Boros had already used his energy to shoot down and caught the bird with a divekick smashing it into the mountain and impaling its brain with the sharp peak. Boros finished off the move with a flair filled corkscrew flip sending him all the way down to the forest.

Looking around the first thing Boros noticed were swarms of beetles crawling along the trees. Immediately after he noted that the trees were so dense that there were only small flickers of sun shining through. He ran through the dense underbrush stopping every time he saw something new whether it be a funny looking plant, a monstrous animal, or just a some shaped piece of tree bark. Some of the plants had a mind of their own and spiked vines or giant flowers with teeth would snap at him and tried to turn him into just another meal. At first Boros managed to dodge alright but as time went on he grew tired and was caught in the grip of a spiked vine which tore into his throat. In desperation he damaged his mouth and bit off the nasty flora around his neck. He had to keep running although doing so pain him greatly. By the time the sun was setting Boros was a wreck who had thought had his stumbling figure had finally found a slight clearing where he could rest. But the moment he entered the clearing a cat several times the size of even the biggest whales dropped upon him. Its yellow fur was covered by a like layer of quills which greatly resembled those of a porcupine. Boros couldn't defend himself and the cat pierced with with its sword length teeth then swallowed the bloody dying Boros.

The world was dark and smelly with only a faint squishy red material around him. Boros hadn't thought he would ever be food but he guessed that was just how nature went, there were predators and there were prey. The digestive fluid began to dissolve him and the pain snapped him back to his senses. No, he wasn't gonna let himself become food! If he was eaten then he wouldn't be the strongest! His body begin to emit energy and electricity, shocking the cat's stomach. In that moment a small crack appeared in Boros's limiter. The cat winced for just a moment before a huge wave of energy pierced through the top of its body. Boros crawled out but decided it wouldn't be safe so he carved out the head of the cat and slept in there.

Over the next few days Boros kept up his running regiment and his thousand of reps calisthenics. Although these exercises were already enough t make him feel like he was dying he kept up his quest of exploring the jungle. Along the way he had to deal with a vast assortment of wild beasts. Among the creature Boros fought were giant fish, in the rivers, blood sucking bats, and venomous snakes. Little by little with each trial and tribulation Boros further evolved. He thought that he might even be getting used to the environment here. This proved to be a huge mistake on one harshly rainy night. Boros had caught the attention of a creature resembling a 3 eyed wolf but covered in dull brown scales. He had sensed the wolf wanted a fight so he tried to engage but the beast had ran away. After a quick chase through patches of carnivorous plants the wolf stopped. Boros realized too late that the wolf had led him into a trap as 9 more wolves emerged from the trees. Boros cursed his stupidity and got into a fighting stance as the wolves pounced all at once.

Shredding claws, gnashing teeth flashed all over the battlefield as the wolves jumped back and forth. Boros was trying to dodge but there were too many of them. Not only that but the wolves pounced off the trees to achieve weird angles which Boros couldn't predict. These jumps also let them rebound quickly after an attack. Boros was stuck rolling around the ground and springing from side to side while watching his back, all the while overtaxing his regeneration. Boros' chest eye blazed as a blue beam shot out but hit nothing but air. He was then caught in the wolf of the titanic wolf who rivalled a t-rex in size. The jaws squeezed down on him and he had to push with all his might to keep them open. A wolf came running up with a claw primed to slice the little alien in his friend's mouth in half. Boros quickly bolted out while propelling himself with his latent energy but his legs were still eaten. In an instant he regenerated them and landed on the side of a tree. His regeneration was far beyond its limits but he was evolving so fast that said limits were becoming thinner and weaker all the time. Oros shut his eye and imagined the movements of the the wolves. Each jump became something he could visualize as he took off from the tree on all fours. The wolves followed but Boros flipped from tree to tree in a bizzare rhythm. This confusing pattern allowed him to spot a small opportunity and he pushed off the tree with a small flourish of his arms. His leg shot out and dug into the midsection of a wolf. Boros' eye lit up with happiness but this moment of joy left himself open. Another wolf slammed Boros into a tree with its paw and proceeded to drag Boros through the splintering wood. Boros was then thrown out of the trees and onto the bank of a river. 2 wolves grabbed him in their mouths and tore in two.

Boros let out a painful yell and began to fall. The wolves closed in so he charged up energy into his chest ete. But he didn't fire it towards the wolves, instead he shot the water, sending up a cloud of steam. With the wolves confused he dragged his upper body into the water and began to swim down. He knew that there were deadly fish around so when he reached the bottom he buried himself in the mud. Boros could feel his lungs filling up with water but he held and held till he could feel the warmth of the sun of the mud covering him. At this point he regenerated his legs and swam up as fast as possible. Managing to reach the shore he coughed up all the water he had filled his 6 lungs with. They had been completely filled to the brim and he should have drowned but his evolving body had kept him alive for a whole night underwater. After barfing up all the water he trudged his way back to the dense woods. He kept walking until he found the spot where he had been ambushed. It was recognizable by the lack of noise in the area with all the animals fearful of the wolves. Boros broke the silence with the loudest yell possible in order to draw the wolves to him. It worked as within 5 minutes he was again surrounded. Seeing all 10 wolves around him all Boros could do was smile with the brightness only possible from a maniac.

Again the wolves rushed him from all manner of angles but this time rather than futility trying to dodge he instead grabbed at a tree. His muscles started to tense and rip apart but immediately repaired themselves and became stronger. With an immense effort Boros uprooted one of the colossal trees and slammed it down again. Half of the wolves were crushed and the others were unsettled by the massive earthquake the tree had created when it had fallen. The tree had been as tall as a mountain and the when falling had made a huge caters while pushing away other tree, slightly uprooting them. Boros hopped onto the fallen giant and beckoned the wolves forward. With the ground tore apart by the tree they were unable to get as good of a footing and their jumps were more predictable. Boros incinerated 2 of wolves and put up hands to catch the paw of a third. He swung around the wolf he had grabbed and used it as a flail to batter the 2 remaining wolves who seemed unable to get in on him. The battering continued until only the final wolf stood on shaky legs. Boros sprung into the face of the wolf and unleashed a vicious barrage. The strength of his punches was greater than yesterday and he turned the wolf's head to mush.

1 year had passed since Boros had landed on the planet and now he was leaving. As he took his ship into the clouds the king of the jungle gave one last look over his kingdom.

Bonus: Boros' biology

The children among Boros' species take approximately 30 years to mature out of a lifespan of 300 years. During their first few years of life they are cared for by their mother and then sent out into the underground tunnels in which the species lives. Most try to find a group to join but about one in every 100 goes solo. Most loners tend to die early while groups end up surviving by establishing their territory where they hunt. The average group consists of 20-25 individuals and these groups often will fight over tunnels where food is plentiful. The population of the species when Boros was born was about 8000-10000 individuals.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nandar The Destroyer

For Several decades Boros continued his journey across the universe to great enjoyment. He Fought myriads of creatures and warriors, explored new undiscovered worlds, and saw countless vistas of unparalleled beauty. He also made sure to keep up his workout of 1000 push ups, 1000 squats, 1000 crunches, and a 100 kilometer run every day. Every now and again between adventures he would go back to his home planet and take a cargo of Permium back to Perthast where he would give it to his friend Goolin. Goolin had by now achieved his goal of becoming a fantastically successful spaceship manufacturer and was now the richest man in Perthast. During these years Boros had grown a full head of spiky light purple hair which stood erect as if lightning had struck it. His power too, had growth. In fact it had reached its limit. But though the limiter was still intact it was dangerously close to breaking. Just one hard push and…

BOOM! Boros and Goolin looked out from the penthouse suite they were sharing their meal in. Through the wide window they could see several large spaceships loaded out with laser cannons had begun a barrage on the city. Below the ships a host of what only appeared as black dots from the penthouse were swarming into the city from the arid wasteland surrounding it. Boros stopped fiddling with the golden earrings he had picked up on one of his adventures and opened up the window and stepped onto the windowsill, feeling the cool breeze strike his face. "Hey Boros make sure you come back in time for the main course alright pal?" Sparkles wove their way through Goolin's transparent body, indicating the equivalent of a smirk. Boros grinned and gave a thumbs up before taking a mighty leap out of the window all the way onto one of the ships. He caused the ship to slightly dip with the force of his feet. Following this jump with and energy blast he managed to blast apart the engines of 2 other ships which were sent hurtling to the ground. He then jumped down from his perch and landed in the wasteland just bordering the city. This caused a dust storm which blew away many of the insectoid soldiers who were pouring across the edge of the city.

"You dare stand against the army of the all mighty Nandar?!" The remaining soldiers raised their plasma cannons and opened fire upon the alien cyclops. Boros moved with catlike grace to weave between the plasma bolts coming from each side. His decades of experience had given him many battles like tis so using his speed to take out a battalion of enemies wasn't anything new to him. In a short time he had taken out the rest of the soldiers and now had his eye focused on the last ship which was now landing in front of him. As the dust from the landing settled a door slid open stairs unfolded down to the ground. From out of the ship came more insectoid soldiers but also a giant muscle bound lizard like humanoid some 4 meters tall. The creature had glistening green scales and wore only a loincloth made from some furry monster. The lizard face opened its mouth to some a set of needle sharp teeth and from around the edges of the neck rose a bright red fill resembling the mane of a lion. The most disturbing part of the creature however was its long muscular tail with the blade of a scythe at the end.

"Rarely do I find people willing to oppose to me the great Nandar The Destroyer, mightiest in all the universe!" The lizard spoke with a great booming confidence. It was clear he thought others to be just his toys.

"Well i'm…" started Boros before the lizard punched him in the side of the head and sent him flying some hundred meters through the air, finally landing and cracking the earth beneath him.

"Did I ask for your name shit head!?" Nandar turned back to his sip and barked for it to resume its assault on the city. He was then kicked in the back of the head as Boros came flying back into the fray of battle. Nandar said with mild annoyance "You're still alive?" He then grabbed Boros by the leg and flug him further into the wasteland. Boros righted himself and looked around for Nandar but saw nothing. "Behind you moron!" A large fist crushed Boros into the ground and created a small crater filled with broken rocks and the broken body of the cyclops alien. Nandar looked at his handiwork with a pleased expression but raised his brow when he saw Boros rising. The spiky haired alien was already panting and barfing up blood, never had he felt such power. Nandar was by far the strongest enemy he had yet face but that just gave him all the more reason to enjoy this. His energy flared up around him as his healing factor started to kick in and he flew through the air with his fist ready to lay the smackdown on Nandar.

When Boros put out his fist he felt only air and turned to strike again. His relentless attacks got him nowhere as Nandar simply dodged them while having his arms crossed in superiority. The lizard jumped backward and put out his hand to bait Boros into attacking him. Boros didn't decline such a provocation and blasted off in hot pursuit of his scaly foe. The pair tore across the land, going back and forth in a high speed battle. For long stretches they were off the ground but when they came down a great of explosion of dust shot up into the air to mark where Boros had whiffed his punch or where Nandar had blocked it with but a finger. They circled around the areas at such speeds that to all but the most perceptive they appeared invisible at times and only a blur at others.

A loud thudding noise sounded as Boros was thrown back by a mighty punch. His bones had been crushed and his flesh flattened by the blow but his healing factor managed to hold him Together. Nandar strutted towards his smaller foe with an air of vanity. "You make a pretty good punching bag but you're looking pretty close to broken" he hissed in a mocking tone. Boros looked up at Nandar with the eye on his chest and his scars erupted with blue energy pouring out into the air. He shot out a beam of crackling blue energy which for a moment caused Nandar to widen his eyes. The blast proved to be ineffective when Nandar put out his hand and flicked the blast in a random upwards direction. "Ha! You though something like that could, could…" He looked behind him to see that the direction he had flicked the blast was directly into his last remaining ship. Nandar turned back to Boros his seething red hate in his reptilian eyes. "I'll gut you for what you did!"

Boros opened his mouth in confusion "But didn't you do that yourself?" He was then hit by a kick to the abdomen so hard and fast he hadn't seen any movement at all. His body was thrown back towards the city with violent force that he tried to stop by digging his feet into the ground. The sharp rocks cut his feet into a patchwork of gashes but he managed to stop himself. A shadow loomed above him and he noticed that the skyscraper sized ship he had shot down was falling onto him. His legs were still too badly bent out of shape to move so he raised his hands and tried to hold up the colossal vehicle. It crashed down onto his palms and Boros sunk down into the earth under the weight. His knees were buckling under the pressure and his back broke under the strain. Such a weight was too much, he was being crushed and could only hold it until his strength failed which was probably going to be any second now.

"That's what you get for destroying my ship, now you get to have it crush you!" Roared the fuming Nandar. Boros was failing, his power insufficient to keep the spaceship from crushing him into paste but still he tried just as his power tried to push apart his cracked limiter.

Boros managed to choke out "This… isn't… shit…" His power strained just enough to put strain on his weakened limiter and suddenly he began to rise. His body straightened even as his blood spat out of his ripping muscles. Standing tall Boros gave a mighty heave and threw the battleship into the air and on top of Nandar. It crashed down onto the dumbfounded lizard and sent a shockwave through the area as it shook the ground with its landing. "Take your ship back asshole."

Goolin raced through the streets in his luxury flying sports car. He passed the flashy neon lights adorning the sleek shiny skyscrapers in a hurry to get to the edge of the city. He had at first thought Boros would be fine for he knew his friends strength but he had heard that it was none other than Nandar The Destroyer attacking. Not only that but he had seen that the explosions where Boros fought were large and fierce. He doubted even Bros could handle something that destructive so he flew off to check on his friend. He knew this was pointless as he wasn't strong enough to help out but still he wanted to help Boros even if all he could do was cheer him on. "C'mon buddy, hang in there!"

Boros did all he could just to stay standing while his blurry vision centered on the fallen ship. From inside the ship something stirred and the side of it was sliced open by the blade of a scythe to reveal Nandar walking out without a scratch. The lizard spoke in a serious tone "you've been enough of a pain so i'm gonna blast you to bits. Photon Fist!" Nandar's fists lit up with fiery red energy. Boros knew it was hopeless, he had used up all his energy. He couldn't fight, he couldn't regenerate, he couldn't even move. All he could do was take his death with dignity. The fists of Nandar collided with Boros and the energy they put off caused an Explosion that turned Boros into a flying mess of blood and millions of stray bits of flesh.

"Boros!" Goolin shouted out of his car as he came to the edge of the city where he saw Boros turn into an absolute mess.

Nandar grinned, "that's what you get for messing with the strongest."

The strongest. That was what I wanted to be. I'm ok losing, ok failing, but not when it comes to being the strongest. I will be the strongest, no, I am the strongest! These thoughts raced through each and every scattered piece of him. He had wanted to become strong so he could win just once. Now he knew what that feeling was like, having won quite a few battles. But is wasn't easy, he always had to work for it and snatch it either from the jaws of defeat or come back from a defeat to claim that victory. That was what he was after, that feeling of accomplishment. Fighting was great, it was the ultimate joy for Boros and giving everything you had and more to try and succeed in a fight was the greatest treasure of all to him. He had lost and he was ok with losing but had he given it all he had. No, he wasn't ok with dying before he had a chance to throw every last bit of him at his opponent! His limiter cracked, allowing a small point of light to show through the jaws of defeat he had thought were closed.

The puddle of blood and flakes of meat began to come together. They twisted in a dreadful dance until new flesh grew around the body and Boros again stood among the living. He charged against Nandar and threw an endless torrent of punches. Nandar tried to guard himself and slash Boros to bits with his tail but the punches broke his tail's bade and pounded away on his arms until they were broken. A looked of fear came over Nandar and Boros in that moment realized he could win! This realization triggered a miraculous event never before seen in the universe.

Boros' limiter was blown open and reduced to nothing. His power surged out and kept going with no end. Purple energy erupted around Boros, spreading into a hundred meters radius column of chaotic purple rising into the sky and piercing into space. Within the purple maelstrom Boros grew pale until his skin had gone white. His scars became jet black and so did eyes except for the pupil and iris which went blood red. His body smoothed out and grew sleek as the energy washed over it. Lastly his hair exploded into a thick mane of white which grew to his knees. With the intensity of a collapsing star he let out a roaring surge of energy from his chest eye that blinded everyone in the city. The blast rose as high as a skyscraper and instantly reduced Nandar to nothing. The blast went all the way off into space to eventually crash into and destroy some object floating through space light years away. At last Boros ceased his cannon of power and fell to the ground in exhaustion. His skin had gone grey and his hair while still long had gone back to its normal color. He panted out a couple words as Goolin hauled Boros into his car to take his to a hospital. "I could use a haircut."

Bonus: meteoric burst

Using meteoric burst is something anyone who has broken their limit can do as it is essentially pushing every last bit of your power out of you and in the case of Boros this manifests in the form of a transformation. Doing such a thing would exhaust anyone and would require said person to take a long rest. For Boros his body loses all color and becomes gaunt and drained. If he rests for a few days then he will regain his normal vitality and his hair will shrink back to the usual size. One cannot use such a power until they have fully regained their stamina by doing nothing but resting for a couple days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Construction

It had been 150 years since Boros had beaten Nandar The Destroyer and 100 years since Goolin had passed away. Since then several things about Boros had changed. The first was he now wore ornate golden hued armor complete with spikes and a long white cape. The armor had been crafted by Goolin to help solve a problem Boros had developed. Since breaking his limiter all those years ago Boros hadn't had a single fun fight. He had grown so strong that even the mightiest of opponents were instantly defeated in a single nonchalant attack. The armor had been designed in order to limit that power in hopes of giving Boros a fun fight but had failed. Even with the armor Boros still beat anyone he came across with a casual strike. In desperation Boros had explored the universe in hopes of seeking out someone he could contend with. This had proved futile and prompted Boros to go farther to draw out strong fighters. Aside from exploring through lands of hostile giant monsters Boros had also taken to conquering entire planets or eradicating populations of aliens. He had hoped that when in mortal danger there would rise heroes or defenders to fight him. Heroes did rise but every single one was struck down with ease by the invincible Boros. This infamy began to reach far and wide, attracting all sorts of aliens to Boros for various reasons. Some came in search of the conquest and riches they could acquire by following Boros, some came out of fear, hoping that Boros would spare them if they served him, Others still respected his strength and resolved to follow him. These aliens became known as the Dark Matter Thieves for their ravenous plundering. Boros didn't really care either way, accepting anyone into his entourage. He simply didn't care about them and thus didn't see any reason why he shouldn't let them follow him if they wanted to. However the numbers of followers were ever on the rise and he couldn't take care of them all with just a few space fighters and cargo ships.

A few kilometers outside of Perthast lay the main manufacturing plant and shipyard belonging to Quasar Industries, the company Goolin had started. The ship yard had been fully cleared and a large swath of the wasteland had machinery dotting it. The plant itself was dwarfed by the colossal spaceship of black shining rock that had almost been fully constructed. The ship was by far the largest ever to be constructed with specifications calling for it to be 9,230 meters wide and 15,024 meters long. Not only that but it was made of 100% pure permium! Boros had carried a literal mountain range's worth of permium back from his home planet across all 50 years the construction had taken on the ship. The vessel was essentially a giant rectangular prism with a multitude of spires on top and 2 long and thick protrusions sticking out in front of the ship. It had no thrusters and in place made a large power core which would channel energy to freely change the field of gravity around the ship. This was the only way outside of Boros picking up and carrying the that the 40,000,000,000,000 ship could move. Such an astounding vessel had been designed by Goolin who had also designed the miraculous power core before his death 100 years ago. Within the upper layers of the ship was a maze of passageways which were designed for Boros to run through during his daily training and to remind him of the tunnels of his homeworld. Aside from this however the ship had been designed to be an independent and completely mobile city state flying through the stars! In just several more months the ultimate creation Goolin had ever dreamed up would be completed.

But though Goolin had put everything into his dream he was rejected. The power core would simply require too much energy to work, even if they harnessed the energy of an entire su the ship would only fly for a few moments. Goolin knew of a power source he believed would be able to sustain the ship for vast periods of time and he had designed the ship to connect to that power source. Again he was denied and the ship was never started until 50 years ago when the source Goolin had spoke of order the construction to start.

Shortly after Goolin's death Boros had conquered Perthast in hopes that somewhere within the city scape there was a warrior who could challenge him. He obviously came up short but while at Goolin's funeral had been given the majority of his only friend's possessions. Among those was the design for this ship. At first he had thought it to be just another one of Goolin's various spaceship designs but had looked over it when bored years later and in need of a larger ship for his crew. He had seen the incredible nature of the ship upon a closer look and immediately order its construction in order to realize his friend's dream. The city could not refusee as refusal meant absolute obliteration so the construction was started despite common knowledge being that it could never fly.

Several months later at the same shipyard Boros could be seen looking over the completed ship in all its glory. "You weren't lying when you said you had a knack for making ships old friend," he said with the first smile he had cracked since Goolin had passed away and he was left without companionship. Boros was suddenly interrupted by a small ball of brown fur with a lab coat around it. The fur was so thick it covered all traces of a face or limbs.

"My Lord we have completed the construction and made sure to include every detail of the design you provided us." The fur shivered in nervousness as it went on "However I must reiterate what my colleagues have said. This ship is simply too big and heavy to fly under any circumstances."

"Have you connected the power core to my throne?" Snapped Boros in irritation.

"Y-Yes my lord, of course! I just uh… i'm sorry to question you m lord!" With this he skittered away on shaky legs. Boros looked back at the spaceship and his smile returned to him. He was looking forward to the boarding tonight. This evening he and his crew would rise in the ultimate achievement of his late friend.

As the sun set beneath the horizon shading the city skyline with a hazy pink the crew lead by Boros entered the flying city they would call home for the rest of their existences. The crew had been trained in the usage of the devices within the ship and were assigned roles before entering. Among these roles were cooking, cleaning, weapon operating, mechanical engineering and repairs, and lastly the most prized role of all: Control. Controllers were situated in a large semi circular room near to where Boros had his quarters. The job of the controllers was to operate the surveillance systems and navigate through space. They had control over the ship to a certain extent although the master controls were connected to Boros' throne so he had the final say if someone disobeyed him. Not that anyone would dare do such a thing, Boros was incomprehensibly powerful to them. The mere presence of their leader was enough to silence the rowdiest of the crew as his perpetual deadpan expression seemed to exude a cold knowledge that he was a far superior being to all others. Many of the crew said they felt heavy when around the intense pressure which Boros exuded. The last of the stragglers had boarded the ship by the time darkness fell upon the planet. At last the time for lift off had arrived.

On the ground stood several of the head engineers and corporate executives stood looking out from the top floor conference room of the company headquarters onto the massive black permium juggernaut. A feline executive with sagging skin and 5 ringed tails stuffed into a grey tuxedo and bowtie scoffed at the stupidity of such a launch. "That Boros is delusional, terrifyingly dangerous and powerful but delusional nonetheless. He has been a plague upon our city since the day he assumed power, having no concern for anything but what he wants like a spoiled child. Hopefully this failure to fly will convince him to step down and give us a chance to elect a qualified leader." He put his claw n his head to scratch it "What is that secret power source he has so much faith in anyway?"

A scientist who was merely a brain in a jar on a floating platform communicated his thoughts through a speaker in the platform. "He says his dead friend planned to use Boros' own body as a power supply for the core. Complete gronggarkh crap! Any body has a limited amount of matter in which to store energy…" He stopped as the ground began to shake and the ship started to stir.

A minute earlier Boros had entered his throne room and taken a minute to admire the vast hall with a high ceiling supported by grand pillars. The door to this room had been more like a huge ornate gate and that ornate nature seemed perfect to accentuate the sheer grandiose size which the room held within. Facing his front was a wide slope leading up to an intimidating permium throne resting below a giant grey orb. Boros strode up the steps and sat in the throne. His energy was detected by the throne and Boros released a small bit of energy t use as power which spread throughout the ship lighting it all up. Purple light flashed in cracks throughout the throne room in cryptic patterns. The orb turned from grey to purple and cast an eerie light on the room. As Boros' willed it the ship began to rise. Boros' powered was much more than enough to keep the ship function for ages. That power was being used right now to warp the gravity around the ship and it rose high into the sky until it became safe to speed ahead into the inky void of space. Passing light speed the vessel soared through the emptiness and began a grand journey to plunder and pillage but most importantly find someone out there who could stand against the mighty Boros.

Bonus: Boros' biology

The healing factor of Boros' race is much weaker normally than it is in Boros. They can't regenerate body parts, they merely heal about 10 times faster than a human and don't get scars.

The stomachs of Boros' race are so efficient they use every last bit of matter in what they eat and don't produce any waste products. The butt crack they have is purely vestigial like how whales have pelvic bones and are a remnant of when the species had not evolved far enough to be rid of the need to produce waste products.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The 3 Generals

Innumerable years passed by and the crew steadily grew larger and more chaotic. Boros was a fighter at heart and not a leader; He needed some extra help managing the crew. The system he formed was quite simple, gather a few strong individuals who can keep the crew in line with their power while also possessing organizational skills or good leadership. In practice some of the recruits for this position had nothing more than strength as Boros had always used this as the sole metric in his life. There were still a good number of aliens who were capable leaders and even if they weren't it still helped to have other strong figures to keep the crew in line. Boros had become so detached from the crew that any sub leader could connect with the crew better than he could. On average there tended to be anywhere from 2 to 5 generals at a time but it did change every now and again as Boros outlived the generals and the crew. By this point the Dark Matter Thieves had none of the original crew save for Boros still living. Boros' extraordinary healing factor prevented all aging and meant that he could not die from disease or age and always stayed in the prime of his youth. Many generations of crew and generals passed with Boros still living his daily life on the ship. He still did his daily training but other than that he had become dreadfully bored. Sometimes he took to destroying planets to blow off steam but he never truly escaped that all encompassing boredom. At the current moment though he needed to focus on finding a replacement for one of the generals who had just died.

750 years ago: Melzargard

Along a mountain lay a small village of three eyed frog like creatures. They mined for precious gems in the mountains and used rocks to construct houses. They had thought themselves to be safe from all harm in the thick mists where one could barely see a few feet in front of themself but they had not counted on such a monster emerging from the deep caverns under the mountains. There had long been rumours by miners of digging too deep and encountering a many headed monster but it was all thought to be myth until another village had unearthed an eerily similar creature to the legends nd had gone missing. Many other villages followed until only they remained. And now that thing was seen lurching out of the mist towards them. It was a titanic creature which stood several stories tall and was rippling with muscles. Its dirt brown skin seemed to contort as it moved, each step bobbing its 5 heads up and down so you could see the solid red eyes peering at you. Each head spoke in a monotone and halting voice "more creatures. That is good. Kill. Steal jewels. Good idea." The monster raised its arm and morphed around the flesh in a grotesque squirming manner until it resembled a giant cleaver. Before the cleaver could come down upon the helpless villagers the monster was alerted to something else moving in the mist, something that made his whole body tingle with warning signals.

"I hear the locals call you Melzargard, the misty monster of the mountain." The mist parted as if obeying the command of a deity to reveal an armored figure with a head of spiky hair. Boros had been alerted by some of his scouts who had gone to relax in a mountain spring that there was a humongous monster prowling the cliffside with the smell of blood surrounding it. Boros doubted it would be a challenge to him but he had to see all the same. Even if it wasn't a challenge to him maybe it could replace the recently deceased general.

The monstrous figure suddenly brought down the cleaver upon Boros with a ghastly might. This strength was easily stopped by Boros who caught the cleaver in his hand. Melzargard stretched out his other arm and attempted to snake it around to Boros' side and punch him from there. Boros stopped with the other hand without any effort. Melzargard then split its five heads into five separate bodies and came at Boros with a variety of blades and blunt weapons formed with his limbs. Despite this Boros blocked each and every blow with a casual ease. In desperation Melzargard reformed into a body with a single head. His malicious mouth had 4 sets of teeth set below 5 sets of cruel eyes. He launched a punch with every ounce of might he had and failed to even move Boros an inch. Just as he was pulling back his arm he noticed that it had been torn off before he could even see. He quickly regenerated but before he could raise his fist again he heard Boros speak "You have considerable strength, it would be wasteful to kill you. I offer you a proposition, join me and you will have authority over my crew in addition to all the treasure and prey we may encounter on our journey. So join me for I offer you greatness and to deny me is death."

Melzargard cackled evilly, he was intelligent enough to know Boros was far beyond him in every way and he would die if he refused. But what an offer! Money, authority, and bloody mayhem? How could he refuse? "I will follow you my lord, your wish is my command, ufufufufufu!" Melzargard had a delighted mocking tone as he spoke. Boros knew this guy's type, he had no inkling of true loyalty, he just wanted to kill and plunder. Whatever, that was good enough of a reason for him."

520 years ago: Geryuganshoop

Boros descended into a cave lit only by the bioluminescent fungus which clung to the wall. He had landed on a swamp planet after hearing rumours of a powerful magician hiding away under the mud and willow trees. After traversing a dark squalid forest filled with bug, fog, and the stench of decay he had found a cave leading into the earth. After going on for half an hour Boros came to a large underground lake sitting below a cave ceiling some 50 meters high. Upon entering Boros had felt a strong energy from within the lake and he was greeted by a column of water spurting out and flying into the air. From within emerged a jet black alien who was composed of an oval shaped head with shining yellow dots, 1 a mouth and the others the eyes. Coming out of the head was a mass of dozens of long tentacles. Floating around the alien was a an assortment of rocks. The creature spoke in a high echoing voice "You trespass in the realm of Geryuganshoop, the greatest psychic in the universe!" Boros had come across many psychics in his life and had struggled with them before breaking his limit but since then had been immune to their powers. "Die intruder!" shouted Geryuganshoop as he fired a barrage of rocks at Boros. Each rock was travelling at relativistic near light speeds but Boros dodged them all. After all even the speed of light was now nothing to Boros. Thinking this a fluke Geryuganshoop fired yet more rocks. This time Boros let them hit him but didn't even feel a thing. Geryuganshoop in a rage tried to twist Boros' body into a pretzel but found this an impossible task.

"So you think you can resist me huh? Well try resisting this!" The psychic pulled a hill sized piece of rock from out of the side of the wall causing a collapse in that area. He then flung the titanic boulder at Boros "Take this!" Boros put up his hand and flicked his finger as the rock drew near. This created air pressure so forceful it blasted the rock to smithereens. Geryuganshoop widened his eyes in disbelief. Then he changed his haughty tone and went over to Boros' feet, putting his head on the ground. "Please spare me, I don't wanna die wahhhh! Don't k-kill me, i'll do anything." Boros looked down upon the outcome he had predicted from the start.

"I do have a use for you. You will serve as a one of my generals. This is the greatest honor I can bestow onto you. Your considerable abilities are certainly deserving." Geryuganshoop broke down and began to incessantly thank Boros for his infinite kindness until Boros got annoyed and silenced him on the way back to the ship.

120 years ago: Groribas

The Dark Matter Thieves had been sacking a city located in a great desert planet where vast swaths of gold and platinum were to be fund. Boros stood on a nearby cliff overlooking the grand city with its brass domes and marble spires going down in flames as his crew pillaged their shares of treasure. As usual he could see that Melzagard and Geryuganshoop were arguing as usual. His thoughts turned to the ordeal of finding a general to replaced the one who had died last year when he heard a crash behind him. He turned to find that a white and blue spaceship shaped like a winged knife had taken a rough landing. Some of his crew had gone to check it out but when they approached a hatch slid open and acid shot out, melting each and every one of them. Boros now could see the culprit who had just jumped out of his ship. The alien standing before him was a 7 to 8 meter tall creature with clawed feet and spikes covering its entire back and arms. Around the neck was what looked like a spiked dog collar. It had a tough looking green crab like shell but what was most notable was the moths. The head had no face save for a giant piranha piranha esque moth with long spear like fangs. Instead of hand s the alien had 2 similar moths but with triangular teeth. All the mouths were dripping acid.

"I am the great warrior Groribas!" It announced. "Boros, your legend reaches far and wide as the greatest warrior in the universe so I come to challenge you for that title. Do you accept my challenge?" Groribas got into a stance.

Boros couldn't help but admire that sort of spirit so he beckoned Groribas on "I accept, now come, show me your power."

Groribas rushed head on toward Boros witha mighty battle cry "UUUUOOOOHHHHH!" His hand mouths closed and he began to use punches to pummel Boros with a blunt force barrage. This didn't do anything to faze his foe so Groribas turned to kicks with his heavily muscled legs. The force of these sent Boros sliding across the loose sand but dealt no damage. Groribas wasn't one to give up however and kept on kicking until he noticed Boros had somehow gotten behind him. Quickly he turned and used both his head and hand mouth to bite Boros but only broke his teeth doing so. "Argh! You're as tough as they say but even if I can't beat with with strength I can still win. Be warned for my acid breath can melt anything!" Groribas leaned back and then all 3 of his mouths projectile vomited a torrent of acid. Boros wasn't too worried about his armor as it was Permium and he wasn't worried about himself at all since he had survived the harshest of all the universe's acids in his early travels and was now unaffected. Groribas was stunned but not deterred. "I can still win, as long as I can still fight I…" He was cut off as Boros had knocked him out with a chop to the neck. From behind.

When Groribas awoke he was in the infirmary of the Dark Matter Thieves mothership. "Don't worry," reassured Boros who stood over the defeated warrior "Your spirit impressed me so I'll make you one of my esteemed generals."

Groribas was taken aback and shot out of bed just to get on his knees. "You truly are the strongest in the universe. I am ever so thankful to be your disciple in my quest to become the strongest. I promise I will be the best disciple and general ever! I promise I will make you proud!" He exclaimed earnestly with a tone similar to that Genos would assume when talking to Saitama many years later. Boros thanked Groribas nonchalantly and went back to his quarters satisfied with the new general. The Dark Matter Thieves would continue on their way until a century later when Boros would come across a shocking prediction of the future.

Bonus: Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon

Collapsing star roaring cannon is like meteoric burst in that it uses up all power in an individual does differ in how it does so. While meteoric burst drains every last drop of power and sends it to the body like an adrenaline rush, collapsing star roaring cannon shoots all the power out in one blast at once.

Bonus: pet preference

Q: If you could have any monsters from the One Punch Man world as pets what would they be?

Boros: Elder Centipede and Overgrown Rover.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rumours and Prophecies

20 years ago

Abibu the janitor came running into the hallway with his blue fur and floppy ears streaming behind him. Frantically he shouted out "I was looking out the observation deck and the nearest planet exploded! We're all gonna die!" The crew broke out into a panic but was silenced by a shadow looming over them.

Melzagard towered over the huddle of terrified aliens but his own face wore a look of nervous fear. "Don't worry, Lord Boros is just in a bad mood. He's just frustrated but he'll calm down eventually and he won't hurt us so don't worry." Melzargard sat down and held his hand over his mouth, a look of bottomless terror on his face.

"You mean that Lord Boros can destroy a planet in an instant like that?" asked one of of the crew members.

Melzargard managed to choke out some words "yeah, his power is beyond all reason. If he wanted he could travel between galaxies many times faster than this ship, he's just using it to accommodate us." He lowered his head "If you were ever around Lord Boros when he was in a bad mood then you would understand what i'm feeling. Most of the time he doesn't show any emotions but when he's not feeling good then that bad mood feels like a wave of death and emptiness is being spread all around you It's absolutely horrible."

The crew was flabbergasted, they had never seen Melzargard the terrible in such a sad state. If Boros could really destroy a planet with his own power then just what kind of monster was he? Most of the crew had only seen Boros giving orders over the video monitors and only a select few interacted with the leader directly. They did feel a sort of unease when staring into that one huge emotionless eye on the monitor but they never imagined something as dreadful as destroying a planet or making the great Melzargard tremble in fear. Everyone knew that the ship flew under the power of Lord Boros but no one knew how. Even less was known about what kind of creature Lord Boros was a and how he acted. The few who saw in in person described him as a cyclops of regal bearing with a constant deadpan look on his face and a deep commanding voice but knew nothing more. This mystery spawned a plethora of rumours and stories among the crew. These rumours were often shared by aliens all across the universe who had come to know of Boros' universally recognized legend. Some beings regarded him as a legendary hero and some as an evil tyrant. Many cultures revered him as a god or some other divine existence. Yet more tried to reason that he was from some species of transcendent being of unimaginable power and intellect. These cultural legends dated back through millions of years and countless civilizations. Boros himself had lost track of time but an extent. He vividly remembered events before he had broken his limiter and up to the point his ship had been completed. After that however he saw everything as a blurry mess of boredom. He had lived so long as to watch not only the rise and fall of civilizations but of entire species. He had lived long enough to have seen creatures evolved into new species many times over. In fact his own species had long been extinct. He no longer could remember how old he was, having become so bored and disconnected with reality altogether. In truth he was exactly 114,900,803 years old but that huge number had blended together and he could not even make an estimate of his age.

He still continued his quest for a worthy fight in the hopes that the as countless eons went by someone somewhere would prove his match. In the meantime he had become so legendary and well known that no longer would his conquests be met with any resistance. Before even though he had beaten everything with a single attack and easily crushed anything in his way at least his opponents tried to attack him until they either were killed or gave in. Now he was so feared that upon attacking a planet they would give in without any resistance. This was the case for an ocean planet where a grand city made of coral rose above the waves. The Dark Matter Thieves had been raiding the city under the command of Geryuganshoop and when they made their ways through the polished white streets that sparkled like sun on the water they entered a place filled with dark red velvet and ornate conch shells hung on the walls as decoration. Inside the throne room the planet's king and his advisors stood submissively. The race of this planet possessed a soft body with tencales in place of legs but still had hands. They had bulbous and lumpy head filled with disturbing purple eyes. Down from their chin came another mass of tentacles which obscured their squid like beaks. From among them came an old crone in a black cloak who held a crystal ball and claimed to have a prophecy for Boros that she must deliver. Geryuganshoop was highly skeptical but decided to contact Boros anyway. Speaking into his communicator linked to Boros' throne he said "lord, there is a seer who claims to have an urgent prophecy for you."

Boros had seen many seers in his life and knew that they always predicted correctly. He was mildly curious as to what the vision could mean for him so he instructed Geryuganshoop to wait and do nothing until he arrived. He quickly exited the ship and dropped from the clouds into the city below. Just before landing he used his energy to exert force upward and slow his fall for a smooth landing. As he walked into the castle he was met with astounded looks by both his crew and the civilians. At last he arrived before his general and the seer. "I am ready to receive your vision seer," Boros stated matter of factly.

The crystal ball lit up and a rainbow of colors danced in weird patterns through the glass. The seer spoke in an echoing dreamy voice "I see far away in a whirling tempest of of light there is a planet of green and blue. It spins around a yellow orb shining light upon the thriving world. Within that world I see a power, a tremendous power the likes of which rival your own, great dominator of the universe. One final warrior worthy of you. This world lives deep within the reaches of the outer universe in the B'm'jolk galaxy." The seer lowered the ball which had lost all color. Boros was stunned for a moment but slowly a smile crept onto his face.

Turning away from the room Boros gave orders in a stately and clear voice "We board the ship immediately and head for the B'm'jolk galaxy at once!"

"But sir…" interrupted Geryuganshoop.

Boros turned to dealy stare which spread his stubbornness in an aura of fear that made every being on the made feel like this moment was their last. Geryuganshoop was petrified by the new emotion he saw in Boros. For the first time in forever Boros was determined. "We leave immediately, any stragglers will be left here and anyone who objects to this will to killed." The crew solemnly followed their leader back to the ship but inwardly felt that Boros had let himself be tempted by the false promise of a real fight and had been tricked into leaving these squid people alone.

The waves lapped at the edges of the city and a calm breeze flew by the silent spires of the castle. As the mother ship took off into space the king of the squid people looked over to his seer. "That was a genius move to get him away from here!" This complement was not met with the thanks the king had expected. Instead the seer spoke in a harsh and foreboding tone.

"I never lie."

Note: In the main story of One Punch Man all the events in this chapter and previous chapters fit into Boros' story despite his loss to Saitama. I will be covering an alternate version of the Saitama vs Boros fight where Boros is much stronger.

Bonus: Dating

In an attempt to help out with Boros' empty life the 3 generals helped Boros create a profile for the intergalactic dating site "Star Crossed Lovers." Here is the profile.

Age: millions of years old

Height: 240 cm (7 feet 10.5 inches), 275 cm (9 feet) with hair

Weight: 145 kg (320 pounds)

Seeking: companionship, dedicated relationship

Hey i'm Boros the dominator of the universe and i've been looking for someone who can help bring meaning to my life. I'm strong, successful, and handsome. I currently work as the leader of the pirate band known as Dark Matter and i'm the most powerful and feared being in the universe. Some of my hobbies include working out, fighting, conquering worlds, and long walks on the beach (preferably beaches next to oceans formed from the blood of my worthy enemies). I'm a great listener and you'll always be safe with me, plus we can go on all sorts of trips to planets around the universe. Don't message me if all you want is a hook up.

One eyed girls only please.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The strongest of all

Normal punch.

"Not even office ladies get that bored."

"This set of armour, used to seal my immeasurable, irresistible power has been broken."

Serious punch.

On a distant planet known to its inhabitants as Earth a duel of tremendous proportions was underway. The 100% permium colossus of a ship had been reduced within a matter of minutes to a cloud of plasma just by being in the same vicinity as the 2 combatants. Now the only substantial piece of the ship that remained was a spire which had been thrown high into the air and was now falling back to earth. Amid the plasma field the 2 warriors still exchanged blows with no regard for blocking or defending themselves, they just pummeled each other with a rain of blows. Saitama who was using his 2 handed consecutive serious punches wore a wide smile upon a body plagued by bruises and scratches from a tough battle. Boros had an even wider grin upon his bleeding and swollen face, he no longer had his armor on and was using his released power yet was still challenged. Both of them felt pain for the 1st time in ages. Seeing that the battlefield was vanishing Saitama jumped off one of the last pieces of solid metal before it was vaporised and flew up onto the falling spire high in the sky. Boros used his energy to propel himself to the same height and upon landing on the pillar with Saitama was hit by a serious punch. He slid back and steadied himself. Gleefully Boros stated "I can tell you are still holding back quite a large amount of your power. Come show me what you can really do Saitama!" He rushed forward yet again to renew his offensive.

"Full power punch." Boros' arm was blown to bits as it collided with Saitama's punch and before he could regrow it he was met with another attack. "Consecutive full power punches!" Saitama threw an innumerable number of blows, turning Boros into a bloody paste. The overlord was overjoyed in his heart to be facing such a strong foe. The pieces of Boros' body flew back together and molded themselves back into a familiar shape.

"You are indeed worth defeating Saitama, That's why I will show you my my full might. Behold my trump card: Meteoric Burst!" Boros was surrounded by a sphere a purple energy which took the color out of his skin and grew his hair out to ridiculous lengths. His body became as smooth as silk as his energized scars turned blacker than the night sky. The sphere began much more intense until it was a maelstrom of chaotic purple energy emitting electricity all across the spire. The entire planet began to shake under the vast force from the transformation and space seemed to twist itself in otherworldly patterns as it was distorted by Boros' energy. Lightning churned within the dark cloud which appeared from overhead. Saitama felt his instincts flare up with a feeling he hadn't felt since early in his training. It was his body sending him danger signals saying this was something that threatened his life. The shock of such a feeling resurfacing was interrupted by Boros charging forward and landing a mighty kick that sent Saitama straight through the moon and all the way into the asteroid belt. The hero looked up to see Boros already next to him so he threw out a punch with all his might. The 2 fists clashed at full power and sent a stinging pain up the arms of both fighters. They jumped around the asteroid belt and ricocheted off the space rocks to gain speed for another clash of blows. Again and again they bounced off the asteroids to meet each other in the air to strike at each other. Over time they flew around the entire sun, jumping from asteroid to asteroid in an endless clash of relentless fists and energy blasts. They bounced from the asteroid belt to the rings of jupiter and then to Pluto where they rand circles around the celestial body while in crumbled to dust under the force of their fierce exchanges. In the rubble of Pluto a spark of energy erupted from a clash of god like fists. More flashes occured as the 2 warriors flew around at speeds massively faster than light. This rush of speed and intense effort filled Boros to the brim with an overpowering euphoria, Saitama too was having the time of his life fighting someone his equal. These sentiments however did nothing to quell the intensity of the battle. Boros just nearly missed a kick to Saitama's head and the shockwave dispersed the gases which composed the planet of Jupiter. This error led to him being punched all the way to Mars.

Lying in the red dirt Boros rose just to have Saitama crash down upon him and crack Mars into floating space debris. Boros came back from this crushing blow and renewed his assault with greater vigor. Saitama threw out his fist and was just short hitting Boros' forehead. Seeing an opening Boros headbutted his bald foe to put him off balance and followed up by pummeling him with kicks. After getting beaten around Saitama grabbed Boros' leg and threw him into a fragment of Mars, following this with consecutive hammering blows which tore apart the rock. Boros tensed his muscles and took a hit to give one back and create some space. Rushing towards Saitama yet again he put out all his energy to force him into a exchange of blows. The 2 of them fought with only their instincts carrying them through this deadly dance of fists and feet. Both of them were being pummeled and although they defended and dodged some of the blows there were enough connected hits to leave both fighters a bloody mess. Boros was pushed back by one of Saitama's kicks and fired an energy blast which hit straight on and sent Saitama back toward Earth with multiple 3rd degree burns. He tried to capitalize with a drop kick but Saitama turned to dodge the attack not knowing Earth was behind him. Boros flew past the bald hero and smashed the green and blue planet to smithereens. Saitama stared on with a look of disbelief which then turned to tearful anger. He shouted in a fit of righteous fury "I will avenge the Earth!"

Boros flew past what had been earth and landed on Venus but was bending his knees to jump back at Saitama. The hero was quicker to jump off a piece of what had once been Earth and in an instant he was hammering Boros with an array of punches from all angles. The fusilade of punches turned Venus to dust and sunk deep into Boros' snow white flesh. With a final uppercut Saitama launched Boros hurtling into the sun. The overlord felt the heat of the sun upon him as he entered the star. Straightening himself he smiled through great pain was the punches he had taken. This was nothing compared to the heat on his own planet! He gathered energy into his chest eye and let loose an omnidirectional blast with force sufficient to rupture the sun creating a mighty supernova! Saitama stared as the fiery explosion engulfed him but he managed to withstand the heat and brace himself. Just then Boros raced over and kicked Saitama in the stomach making him spit blood. Boros' kick hurt a hell of a lot more than the supernova and he was sent flying several solar systems away, eventually righting himself on a distant unknown planet under the glow of a red sun..Out of the light of the distant supernova came Boros in all his shining glory. The 2 clashed again and again, this time with renewed intensity. Saitama was fueled by vengeance for his fallen planet and Boros by the first real joy he had felt since over a hundred million years ago. This time the attacks which thudded onto the bodies of the other didn't just rupture planets but quickly broke down entire solar systems. Racing back and forth through the stars a flash of purple could be seen each and every time the 2 ultimate warriors struck each other.

Coming at Saitama with blazing speed the dominator of the universe stuck out his hand for a punch but cut it short and smashed his foe on the side of the head with an elbow. Saitama was thrown to the side and couldn't stop Boros from slamming his knee into the hero's stomach. Saitama had to work through the pain to strike Boros in the kidney area with a star shattering punch. The alien doubled over and was sent flying downwards by a double handed smash. He spun around in mid air to parry the oncoming attacks from his incredibly swift. Hurtling ever further into a darkening void the pair exchanged parries and direct hits in a brutal ballet. Boros was able to escape and keep mobile by using his latent energy to quickly fly around or change position in an instant. Saitama struggled to keep up with the sheer mastery of movement coming from endless experience. The bald hero was being beaten back and as Boros continued to run circles around him the momentum was becoming ever harder to sop. Saitama threw out a hail mary shoulder check which surprisingly caught Boros as he was changing direction. Saitama then put his hand over Boros' chest eye and then spit in the eye in Boros' head. With Boros temporarily blinded Saitama struck Boros with a straight punch to the chest. This shook Boros to his core and the air was knocked out of him so violently that his face which had grown skin to cover the mouth was now being torn open again. He wheezed out as the flesh tore to create a new mouth. This hole closed immediately as Boros's regeneration kicked in, however he still had not regained sight. He had to trust his instincts and try to guess where Saitama would attack next. Boros spun around and outstretched his leg to land a crushing blow to Saitama's neck which made the hero's face contort in agony. Boros' many years of combat had allowed him to successfully predict Saitama's next move. He followed his previous attack with a crushing punch which broke Saitama's nose and threw him far away. Streaking across the blackness of space Boros came back to face Saitama head on with as much speed as he could muster. Sitama too had recovered and was zooming across the emptiness to crash into Boros, their collision blasting apart several solar systems. Again the flashes of energy, feet, and fists ran their way across the Galaxy, leaving in their wake a trail of ruin.

Boros kept trying to get around Saitama and land a hit from a good angle but this proved impossible against the impossibly quick baldy. After eating a kick on one of these attempts Boros decided to use another energy blast. The pair had been fighting around a black hole but were too fast and strong to even the feel the pull from the darkness behind them. This energy blast was dodged as Saitama leaned away and the intense light from the blast met the back hole. The light was so overpoweringly bright that its shing brilliance erased the black hole altogether as it sped off further into space. Saitama rose up and threw a hook which broke Boros' jaw and stunned him for long enough to force the shining alien on the defensive. Saitama was in a dire position as things stood for despite the 2 being equals in power Boros had the ability to use ranged attacks, greater experience, and most importantly regeneration. While the overlord could regenerate from attacks Saitama would only become more injured as time went on. Boros opened his arms which were being used to block punches and took a strong hit to his face. However he had managed to land a kick to Saitama's chest which sent the rivals flying into opposite planets within a new solar system they had found in their fight. Saitama put every last drop of his strength into one last punch. He leapt from his planet with such force that the rest of the solar system behind him as pulverised. "Your evil rampage ends right here!" He said this despite not being heard as sound cannot travel in space.

Boros responded in kind with every last bit of power in him going towards using his other trump card. The other half of the solar system was obliterated by him powering up. Reality strained under the immense power emanating the alien overlord who was now bathed in a golden light, making him appear divine. The eye on his chest it spit out a maze of twisting lightning over the devastated solar system as Boros readied his ultimate move for Saitama's final punch. Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon!"

The beam of golden energy as big as a planet crashed into Saitama's fist creating a flash of powerful energy so huge and intense that it spread across multiple solar systems and out to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. For an instant all was still and then the light shone brighter and the forceful burst of energy from the collision erased not just the galaxy but the entire galactic supercluster from existence as well as killing one of the fighters.

3 weeks later.

Boros sat on tall sheer cliff overlooking a sparkling ocean lit by a gorgeous orange sunset. A cool breeze swept Boros' hair to one side. The seer had said Saitama was his final opponent so now he was stuck in a universe with no fight left for him. If he had no fight left then he had no happiness and without that what was the point of his life? Perhaps the afterlife if it existed would hav more for him, maybe he would see Goolin again. He looked back across everything he had done and gave a small smile. He had lived longer than anyone should and seen and experienced all the entire universe had to offer, no one could ask for more, he was satisfied. While he was filled by this pleasing satisfaction he consciously supressed all his regenerative capabilities. When he did this his body rushed to catch up his his ancient age. His decay happened almost immediately, turning his body to mere dust. With a face full of happiness and contentment Boros passed on as dust on the cool ocean breeze.

Bonus: hair envy

Saitama and Boros stood in the throne room unmoving with each others eyes transfixed upon the tops of each others heads.

Saitama: I wish I had hair again.

Boros: I wish I was bald again.

Bonus: Boros' Biology

Boros' species possess 6 lungs which hold 3 times more air than a human on average. This is necessary as the species lives underground in an environment with little breathable air and thus the 6 lungs both store more air and produce more powerful inhales to gathered what little air there is underground.

These lungs take up a lot of space so instead of only being in the chest they are spread all the way down to the pelvis. There is enough space as since Boros' species converts every part of their food into energy with no waste they only need a stomach and don't have organs like colons, intestines, bladders, or kidneys. Without these organs there is enough room for the extra lungs

Boros has developed lungs so powerful that in conjunction with his godly regeneration he can regenerate his lungs fully filled with air which his cells have replicated and will never run out of breath. This allows him to survive in space. The exception to this is that when he uses meteoric burst his energy is so hot that he burns the insides of his lungs, forcing his regeneration to keep his body from burning alive rather than focus on replenishing air for breathing. However even with this he can still hold his breath and maintain this power for several hours before he runs out of power.


	11. Extra chapter

Extra Chapter 10.5: Without Saitama

The gigantic ship had landed upon the ruins of a city which had stood there just a minute before. Out of the single remaining building came 18 heroes on a mission to enter the ship and eliminate whoever was in charge of the invaders. They were doomed to fail.

The vast army of Metal knight had been whittled down by constant back and forth barrages with the weaponry of The Dark Matter Thieves and although the heroes had broken through Metal Knight now only had a single combat drone left. Already these aliens were the strongest of all known threats and the alien in charge was incomprehensibly stronger. At last after defeating Boros' lieutenant's the heroes came into the grand throne room. Boros opened his mouth to greet the heroes but was immediately hit by a blast from the impatient Genos. From out of the smoke the alien overlord shot forth a column of energy at the huddled bunch of warriors. "So you just want to get to fighting? I can respect that." This complement didn't reach the ears of the overwhelmed heroes as almost all of them were burnt alive. Even Darkshine had been incinerated by the extreme heat of Boros' energy. Only Blast,Tatsumaki, Flash, and Bang had managed to dodge the blast which Boros had purposely tempered in order to spare his opponents.

"Light Speed Slash!" Roared Flashy Flash as he sped along the hall alongside Bang. Both of the heroes were reduced to bloody mist with a singular sweep of the hand by Boros. Looking over to his left he caught a flying piece of debris and threw it back at Tatsumaki. This single piece was overshadowed by the vast swaths of metal Tatsumaki was flinging with all her might. Again Boros shot forth energy and incinerated the wall of permium facing him. From out of the slag Blast came in with a thunderous punch that shot Boros against the wall. The diminutive psychic tried to tear Boros apart with all her might but couldn't even faze him. Boros decided to do away with the annoyance by firing an energy beam. Blast quickly turned to block the attack but found Boros had outsped his own blast and was now upon him. Blast was smacked away with a vicious backhand and caught himself on a pillar. He looked up just in time to see Tornado incinerated by a purple energy wave.

Boros looked over to Blast with a look of surprise. "Your punch had decent power and you took a punch without dying, perhaps you are the being of prophecy" he stated casually.

Blast tensed his fist with rage and shouted "You will pay for what you have done you monster!" With that he pushed off the pillar and collided with Boros, creating a great rush of wind. The pair bounced around the throne room creating cracks and dents in the permium from the intensity of the fight. Blast began to push forward with blood streaking across his face, he was putting every last ounce of his power into each of his strikes. Meanwhile Boros maintained his deadpan expression, was he actually bored by this unthinkable clash of titans? Blast unleashed a combo through Boros' lax guard and continued his beat down by pummeling Boros' into the side of a pillar and with a final mighty blow breaking the pillar and sending Boros's flying through it. As Blast huffed and puffed from expending all his energy the body on the floor rose.

Pieces of permium dropped from the armor which was now falling apart. Boros' muscular body had at last been exposed from beneath his wearable prison. He looked at the half dead Blast and said in a crestfallen tone "You are strong." A purple torrent of death was unleashed and as Boros released his full power Blast was vaporized just by being in the same general area.

The energy faded away as Boros calmed himself. It would be a hassle to rebuild the ship but what weighed more heavily upon him was the fact that nothing left in existence could even remotely challenge him.

"Prophecies can't be trusted after all."

Bonus: power scaling/threat levels

Boros chapter 1: Wolf

Boros chapter 2: Tiger

Xilbaf: Tiger

Boros chapter 3 and 4: Demon

Mafia members Durf/Ant/Phedo: Demon

Boros chapter 5 and 6 (This is the limit to Boros' power until he breaks his limiter): Dragon

Jungle Beasts: varying degrees of Dragon

Nandar the destroyer: Dragon+ (The same strength as Tatsumaki)

Goolin: Below Wolf


End file.
